I Love You So
by annitagrace
Summary: Really.. He must be losing his mind. When did he fall for such a weird girl? Chiaki x Nodame One Shot. (Chapter 2 & 3 added as an afterthought).
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Nodame Cantabile.

.

.

.

~~~~ **I LOVE YOU SO** ~~~~

.

.

"Mukyaa! I made it!"

There she goes again, Chiaki sighed as he peaked from the backstage as one strange brunette entered the orchestral hall, bubbling something to the old lady seated to her right about 'husband' or something.

He adjusted his tie and groaned inwardly, not even trying to deny anything that she says because it's quite futile to do so. Her love (addiction) to him is as strong as her love for music.

"Your wife's here." Michael, the concert master, walked by. "She's finally managed to attend your concert."

"She's quite busy as of late." Chiaki said. "And we're not married."

Well, not yet.. there's still that proposal from her. And she hadn't mentioned it— not even once.

"Are you all right? You look flushed."

"I'm fine."

After passing the make-up exams and finally adhering completely to Auclair's strict teaching, Nodame was swamped with a lot of invitations from many renowned people and she got permission to join a competition as well (finally).

Like him, she found her ground. She helped him find his.. so that's why he couldn't just leave her after her run-away fiasco.

Still, it was amazing to see her grow this much after such a short time. And he's not just the one who noticed.

"Chiaki. It's time."

Chiaki stood and walked up the stage. He glanced at Nodame's direction. She had that stupid perverted look once again.

He stood straight and tall in front of the orchestra, took a deep breath, and began. They're performing Brahm's Symphony No. 3 for tonight. It's not as difficult as the other performances that he handled before and before he knew it, the crowd was already applauding.

"Nodame." He called as soon as he saw her in the backstage. She was standing in the middle of a small crowd of men who's partially blocking her view.

Chiaki raised a brow.

What's this.. her fans?

"I really admire your playing, mademoiselle Megumi." The man to her left grabbed her hand.

"Please can you give me an autograph?" The one to her right fumbled for a pen.

"Can you perform in my hometown someday?" The third man smiled at her.

And the stupid girl had the audacity to blush and bat her eyelashes.

She's been having admirers lately. A letter here. A bouquet of roses. Even a poem.

Did she really become that pretty?

No, that's not it. He thought nervously. His idea of pretty and Nodame's standard of the word isn't quite the same. It's probably just his imagination.

But after getting back on track, she became more relaxed. She's taking everything at her own pace and not rushing head long into another disaster. And there's that new confidence in her. Also that new hairstyle. Her hair became longer and more decent (if that's even possible). She started wearing fashionable clothes as well. Elise's probably the one behind it.

He remembered when Elise called to cancel their date (using Nodame's phone once again). And saying something about taking Nodame out to shopping.

"Ah! Senpai!"

Chiaki was jerked back from his thoughts. Nodame was standing in front of him with her three admirers in tow.

"You know Mr. Chiaki, mademoiselle?"

"He's my husband." Was her stupid response once again.

Three blonde heads swung to his direction with shocked expressions."Really?"

Chiaki placed a hand against his temple.

Really… he must be losing his mind.

"W-were not married… yet."

"Mukya!"

 _~~ end ~~_

.

.

 **A/N:**

I watched some of my favorite animes recently. Really, I can't get tired of watching Chiaki and Nodame. They're so cute. This simple one shot is a tribute to them. I hope you guys enjoyed reading. I hope you leave a review as well. Thank you!

RR


	2. Finale

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

~~~ ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ ~~~

 _Seven months later._

Chiaki looked at the music sheets in his hands but the notes seems so far away in front of him.

As usual, when it comes to that girl, he's finding himself lost with thoughts of her. He definitely didn't like realizing that fact at all. But this time, he's really really deep in the weird Nodame forest that it's becoming quite hard to ignore it.

The moment he met her, saw her— and heard her play— everything started to change. Somewhere in that past few years, in between her delusional love for him and his rather forced resignation to take care of her, he found himself expecting her to be by his side all the time, he found himself running after her, trying to get a glimpse of her when she's not around. Either by calling her or paying her a surprise visit by using the excuse that she couldn't possibly survive without him feeding her, cleaning for her, and teaching her.

Never did he acted that way before. Not with his previous girlfriends. There was nothing in his mind, first and foremost, but music. But she had wormed her way and sat there in that small circle where only music could fill. Even when he swung that baton she was surreptitiously sneaking in his mind.

Viera-sensei would laugh at him if he heard him say his thoughts out loud. He could already hear him teasing. 'The great and composed Shinichi Chiaki who's been obsessed with music now couldn't sit still because of one girl.'

It was terrifying to find himself already lost in that weird forest by the time he realized it. The subtle signs were there all along and he was denying it, telling himself it was impossible. He tossed his feelings inside a box and put a lock on it for fear of what it would do to him. After all his love will always be music and nothing else. Yet when he was slapped in the face after her rejection, after she said that she didn't want to play a concerto with him, after hearing her say that she might stop loving him, he had grabbed her so quickly as though he's terrified that she might run away again, that she might disappear from his life.

And that was the cataclysmic event, the one that unlocked the box and let those bottled up feelings escalate.

And now, he was so lost in the weird forest he couldn't find the way out.

"Chiaki, are you ready?" Elise's head popped from behind the door of his dressing room.

"Ah, yes." He shrugged his coat on and then frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Streseman?"

"The maestro has a message for you." She said.

"What?"

The manager walked up to him and leaned down close to his ear. "If you mess this concerto with my beloved Nodame I will kill you." She leaned back, "is what he said."

Chiaki brows twitched. "That old geezer."

"Don't mind him, he's just feeling paternal at the moment."

Chiaki snorted. "That perverted old man? I doubt there's a paternal bone in his body."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Elise smiled and walked back towards the door. Over her shoulder she said, "Good luck."

Chiaki inhaled deeply.

This is it.

He's going to perform a piano concerto with her.

 _Nodame._

She practiced very hard for this, day and night. She will definitely be spectacular in that piano.

Like hell he would mess this up.

He'll prove himself to her. He'll match her beat by beat. He'll give his all in this performance.

He was walking briskly to the stage, blood pumping, adrenaline rushing, when Nodame intercepted him as he rounded a corner. She must have came from her dressing room. She wore an elegant white sleeveless dress with a low back. The necklace that he gave her was shining beautifully against her skin. She looked quite different even though he had seen her dress up so many times.

He actually found himself staring.

As if on cue, he was suddenly reminded of the weird forest with its occupants waving at him with those weird looks on their faces, giggling and laughing.

He shook the horrific image away.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Nodame said, with that stupid pouting again.

"I'm fine." He resumed walking and said, "Are you ready?"

Nodame smiled at him. "Of course!"

Her eyes was shining so brightly that Chiaki couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Let's go." He said.

They went to the stage. Stood in that magnificent hall with the best orchestra lined up and ready.

It's been a while since he felt this way before.

He glanced at Nodame.

Like that time when he played the piano with her for the very first time, the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

The crowd hushed the instant he stood in the platform in front of the orchestra. The hall was certainly packed and filled til the farthest seat. The news that Stresemann's protege and his favorite belle ( _from the music gala's description of Nodame_ ), performing a concerto together shook the media to frenzy. That, and the news saying that they're ' _rumored_ ' to be engaged— which is, to Chiaki's dismay, his fault— was the real reason behind the ruckus. With his and Nodame's popularity and that slight bit of juicy gossip, the tickets were sold out in just one week. And Elise was practically dancing in happiness.

He shook his head and smiled inwardly. Oh, well. He might as well diffuse the gossip later.

And he did.

After the performance, he suddenly took Nodame's hand and dropped on one knee. He knelt in front of the orchestra, the audience, the cameras— the whole world, practically— and asked her the question he couldn't imagine himself saying.

"Will you marry me, Nodame."

No longer a gossip now, is it?

There was a short moment of silence right before hell broke lose.

"Chiaki, you sly fox." Tanya grinned. Behind her the audience was roaring and screaming like pigs. Cameras were flashing like crazy. Stresemann was livid and shouting in his seat. But Chiaki couldn't care less as he gazed at the shocked expression on Nodame's face.

The world was far.. far away.

There was only the two of them.

"Don't you dare pass out on me." He told her when she looked like she's about to swoon.

After mustering all of his guts (and his sanity) for this, he wanted to hear her say 'yes'.

"Y-yes." She blushed deep red. Then cried while muttering 'yes' repeatedly over and over again.

He smiled at her.

The box now wide open and he tossed the key away as he took her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

He's deep.. really, absolutely, deep in that weird forest.

And he's going to stay for the rest of his life.

 _~the end~_

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

 _This is supposed to be a one shot but I want to see Chiaki propose (properly). I want to see him go down on one knee. Heck, I want to see them married and have babies._

 _Oh! Imagine playing that 1st ending theme song of Nodame Cantabile when he asked her to marry him. Or in that last line. *he's going to stay for the rest of his life*_

 _OMG *me melting into a puddle at the floor*. Anyway, sorry for my babbling. I just love that song._

 _Please do leave a review._

 _Thank you!_


	3. Extra Story

**Small sneak peak after Chiaki's proposal:**

This is an extra short story, coz I love writing stories for these two love birds.

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅡ

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Chiaki, you scum!" Franz von Stresemann barged into Chiaki's dressing room.

"How dare you take away my precious Nodame-chan!" He exclaimed, fire blazing at his back. "I will not forgive you for this. This is the last time you're going to have a concerto with her!"

Chiaki exhaled. Tired. After facing a mob of fans and reporters. Now this.

"Since when did she become yours?" He took his tie off and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I challenge you to a duel! Mano y mano!" The maestro pointed at him.

Chiaki snorted. "I doubt she will choose you even if you win against me."

Stresemann's finger wavered. His nostrils flared. He and the maestro instantly jumped into a pissing match for a few minutes. They were nearly on the verge of throwing things when the door opened.

"Shinichi." His mother entered. Stresemann was already back to his usual flirty self.

"Mr. Franz." Seiko greeted.

"My, it's been awhile. You're still beautiful as always."

Chiaki gritted his teeth. That old mooch changed his attention so quickly. He was bawling like a kid who lost his toy and now he looked ridiculously dazzling as he smiled at his mother.

"Shinichi, I sent Nodame home." Seiko said to him, "It looks like she's still quite in a shock and not in the mind to have an interview."

Chiaki snorted. She must be screaming 'Mukya!' and 'Gyabo' while flying in her own wonderland.

"The paparazzi swarmed the place after your unexpected proposal so I had to take her somewhere." She smiled. "I must say, I didn't know you're quite a show off. This is the first time I've seen this side of you."

His mother looked pleased as hell to see that apparent side of him. He's not really fond of melodrama except when it comes to musical theatres and the occasional movies. But coming from him, it's certainly new. Chiaki raised his eyes heaven ward. Nodame's melodramatic personality must have rubbed on him. He definitely went mellow there in that performance. He was so lost in the music, in the sound of her piano—

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the present and said, "We're not going to have any interviews." Nodame will just say something embarrassing.

No, definitely no interviews.

"I do have a few questions." His mother stated.

He glanced at her questioningly as he drank.

His mother's face turned suddenly serious. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

Chiaki spewed the water he was in the process of drinking and shot his mother an incredulous stare as he said, "S-She's not! We hadn't even—" he clamped his mouth shut.

"Oh, my." His mother said.

"Hmm.. Nodame's good. Even Chiaki couldn't seduce her." Stresemann said with utmost seriousness.

"It's not like that!"

 _It's the other way around!_

"Shouldn't you go home now, Shinichi?" Seiko said.

"Why?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Why, so you can start making those grandchildren of mine."

"Ohh! I want a girl." Stresemann added.

"Shut up. You're not even blood related." His mother said to the maestro. "I want twins."

"Twins are not bad." He agreed. "I want twin girls, then."

These two.

Chiaki's brow twitched in annoyance.

"Just get out!"

ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ ㅡ

 _9 months later._

"Chiaki, you're here quickly than I thought." Tanya stood from the bench and faced the breathless conductor who looked like he ran all the way to the hospital with Kuroki in tow, looking just as breathless.

She looked Chiaki up and down and muffled her laugh. He's still even wearing a suit!

"How is she?" Chiaki said, his face a lot paler than usual.

She tried so hard not to tease him and instead updated him on his wife's condition. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

She and Frank went to visit Nodame in Chiaki's apartment that day when she started her labor, which was two weeks earlier than expected. They were just talking and watching the television when she doubled over and screamed like a banshee.

She texted Chiaki instantly but he was conducting an orchestra in London, so they decided to take Nodame to the hospital.

It was a hell of a ride.

Frank's hand was numb by the time they arrived at the hospital because Nodame had latched onto him. She held his hand as she tried to keep herself from giving birth there and then in the cab while Tanya was helping her breathe.

"I said breathe! Not gulp like a fish!" She told her.

They arrived in the hospital looking worn out and just slumped outside the delivery room, waiting for Chiaki to arrive.

"She'll be alright, right?" Chiaki muttered for what seems like the umpteenth time as he gripped his head tightly. All four of them were waiting for the doctor to come out.

Tanya gave the poor guy a pat on the back Well, Nodame's stomach was so large she looked like she's spawning some kind of a monster. She was two and half months long when she announced to everyone that she's going to have twins.

Madame Seiko was quite ecstatic and Chiaki quite miserable.

Tanya had an inkling that he must've been praying to God that his twins will not inherit any of Nodame's weird genes. But after seeing him so besotted while holding his daughter and son in his arms a few hours later, Tanya knew that Chiaki couldn't even care less.

"Ah, I'm kinda jealous." She muttered as she glanced at the dark haired man standing beside her.

Kuroki stared back, clueless. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." She shrugged and then stared once again at the happy married couple. She and Kuroki have a different story. For now, this moment belongs to these two.

.

.

.

.

"I think my hand's going to be amputated." Frank said.

She punched the pianist in the ribcage. "Can you not spoil the moment?"

 _~ end ~_


End file.
